Question: Ashley is a farmer. She plants $3$ rows of tomatoes in a field. Each row has $8$ tomatoes. How many tomatoes did Ashley plant in the field?
Explanation: The number of tomatoes that Ashley planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of tomatoes planted in each row. The product is $3\text{ rows of tomatoes} \times 8\text{ tomatoes per row}$ $3\text{ rows of tomatoes} \times 8\text{ tomatoes per row} = 24$ tomatoes